Liberty Rock Radio 97.8
Liberty Rock Radio 97.8 es una estación de radio que aparece en Grand Theft Auto IV y Grand Theft Auto: Episodes From Liberty City. La emisora transmite principalmente rock clásico y es dirigida por el DJ Iggy Pop, quien es el quinto personaje, luego de Ricky Gervais, Katt Williams, Phil Collins y Lazlow Jones de representarse a sí mismo en un juego de la Saga Grand Theft Auto. En GTA: TLAD esta emisora se renovó y posteriormente en GTA: EFLC. Lista de canciones Grand Theft Auto IV * The Smashing Pumpkins - "1979" (1996)** * Steve Marriott - "Cocaine" (1975) * Godley & Creme - "Cry" (1985) * The Sisters Of Mercy - "Dominion / Mother Russia" (1987) * Stevie Nicks - "Edge Of Seventeen" (1981)** * Electric Light Orchestra - "Evil Woman" (1975)** * David Bowie - "Fascination" (1975)** * Q Lazzarus - "Goodbye Horses" (1988) * Black Sabbath - "Heaven and Hell" (1980)** * Bob Seger & The Silver Bullet Band - "Her Strut" (1980) * The Stooges - "I Wanna Be Your Dog" (1969) * Thin Lizzy - "Jailbreak" (1976) * Genesis - "Mama" (1983) * Hello - "New York Groove" (1976) * Queen - "One Vision" (1985) * The Black Crowes - "Remedy" (1992) * Joe Walsh - "Rocky Mountain Way" (1973) * The Who - "The Seeker" (1971) * Elton John - "Street Kids" (1975) * Heart - "Straight On" (1978) * ZZ Top - "Thug" (1983) * R.E.M. - "Turn You Inside Out" (1988) Las canciones marcadas con ** fueron removidas de la estación. Grand Theft Auto: Episodes From Liberty City * Nazareth - "Hair of the Dog" (1975) * Styx - "Renegade" (1978) * Rod Stewart - "Every Picture Tells a Story" (1971) * Lynyrd Skynyrd - "Saturday Night Special" (1975) * The James Gang - "Funk#49" (1970) * The Edgar Winter Group - "Free Ride" (1972) * Aerosmith - "Lord of the Thighs" (1974) * Deep Purple - "Highway Star" (1972) * AC/DC - "Touch Too Much" (1979)** * Foghat - "Drivin' Wheel" (1976) * The Doors - "Five to One" (1968)** * Alice Cooper - "Go to Hell" (1976) * Jefferson Starship - "Jane" (1979)** * Iron Maiden - "Run to the Hills" (1982)** * Mötley Crüe - "Wild Side" (1987) * Saxon - "Wheels of Steel" (1980) * The Doobie Brothers - "China Grove" (1973) * Bon Jovi - "Wanted Dead or Alive" (1986) Las canciones marcadas con ** fueron removidas de la estación. Canciones eliminadas * The Rolling Stones - Fingerprint File (1974) * The Rolling Stones - Under My Thumb (1966) * Elvis Costello - Radio Radio (1978) * Steppenwolf - Ride With Me (1971) * Tubeway Army - Bombers (1978) * Nazareth - Changin' Times (1975) * Black Oak Arkansas - Hot And Nasty (1971) * Breakwater - Release The Beast (1980) * The New York Dolls - Private World (1973) * The Doobie Brothers - Long Train Runnin (1973) * Pink Floyd - Time (1973) * Warren Zevon - Lawyers, Guns And Money (1978) * Python Lee Jackson & Rod Stewart - In A Broken Dream (1972) * Rare Earth - (I Know) I'm Losing You (1970) * Robin Trower - Day Of The Eagle (1974) * Billy Squier - The Stroke (1981) * Ted Nugent - Hey Baby (1975) * Kiss - Heaven's on Fire (1984) * The Cult - Born To Be Wild (1987) * Love And Rockets - Motorcycle (1989) * Motörhead - Ace Of Spades (1980) * Iron Maiden - The Trooper (1983) * Mötley Crüe - Kickstart My Heart (1989) * Judas Priest - Breaking The Law (1980) * R.E.M. - Loosing My Religion (1991) * Lou Reed - Vicious (1972) * The Count Five - Psychotic Reaction (1966) Canciones usadas en los Jingles de la radio En los Jingles de la emisora se usan 3 canciones eliminadas del juego: * Murderdolls - Dead In Hollywood (2002) * Type O Negative - I Don't Wanna Be Me (2003) * Korn - No Way (1999) Curiosamente, aun que se usan para los jingles de la radio, no pertenecen a ella, sino a L.C.H.C. Curiosidades * En su logo se puede ver la corona de la Estatua de la Felicidad. * En la misión Clean and Serene de GTA: TLAD, después de la charla de Billy, comenzará automáticamente la canción "Higway Star" de Deep Purple. * Esta Emisora se puede oír en los Burger Shots, Cluckin' Bells en el Apartamento de Roman y en los Talleres de Bohan. * Es la emisora favorita de Niko Bellic, Patrick McReary, Phil Bell y Johnny Klebitz. * La canción "Cry" del grupo Godley & Creme aparece en el tráiler oficial de PC de GTA IV. * Las canciones "Every Picture Tells a Story" de Rod Stewart, "Touch Too Much" del grupo AC/DC y "China Grove" de The Doobie Brothers aparecen en los créditos finales del GTA: TLAD. * Tanto en el manual del GTA: CW como por las calles de Liberty City en esta entrega se pueden apreciar el emblema de LRR, sin embargo no aparece en el juego. * Esta emisora contando las eliminadas seria la emisora con mas canciones en el juego. * Al parecer todas las canciones eliminadas iban solamente para GTA: TLAD. * Si notamos bien en la versión de GTA IV la música es mas variada ya que hay Rock Alternativo, Slow Rock y hasta Folk Rock pero en GTA: TLAD La emisora da un cambio un poco brusco ya que la mayoría de los temas son Hard Rock esto podría ser que le hayan querido dar un toque más motociclista o más pesado para la trama del juego. *Las motos choppers vienen por defecto esta emisora debido a su diseño. de:Liberty Rock Radio 97.8 en:Liberty Rock Radio fr:Liberty Rock Radio 97.8 nl:Liberty Rock Radio 97.8 pl:Liberty Rock Radio pt:Liberty Rock Radio 97.8 ru:Liberty Rock Radio Categoría:Radios de Grand Theft Auto IV Categoría:Radios de Grand Theft Auto IV: The Lost and Damned Categoría:Radios de Grand Theft Auto: The Ballad of Gay Tony